Our Little Piece of Eternity
by edwardbella001
Summary: Lemon for my story Lovers for Eternity! This is an outtake from the middle of the beginning chapter. I hope you all enjoy! My friend wrote this, so let her know what you think!


Title: Our Little Piece of Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how their friendship grows stronger as their love starts to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: So, I was bored and I decided to write a lemon for the first chapter of this story when Edward and Bella are in the tree house. This is my first attempt at a lemon, so let me know whatcha think!**

* * *

BPOV

When we got the ladder of the tree house, I froze. I had a million questions float into my brain. Did I want this now? With Edward? What if I did something wrong and embarrassed myself? Was the tree house… sturdy enough?

"Bella, we don't have to do this, you know." Edward whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. And it was as soon as I heard him speak that I knew I wanted this… _really_ wanted this with him.

I tilted my head slightly to look up at his glorious face. "I know, but if you still want too, then so do I." I kissed his jaw then started making my way up the ladder, taking each bar at a time so I wouldn't fall. Edward was close behind me.

As soon as I was in the tree house, I took a deep breath and scooted to sit near the back wall. My heart was fluttering quickly in my chest and I had butterflies in my stomach. Edward crawled up into the tree house and scooted toward me on his knees, stopping in front of me. He smiled his crooked smile then leaned in to kiss me.

It was a sweet kiss, but I wanted more. I eagerly tangled my fingers in his hair, locking him in place. His hands were under my shirt, running up and down my back. His lips parted and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Edward hardly ever kissed me this passionately, but it was definitely something I could get use too.

After a while, he relocated to my neck, giving me goose bumps. I started to unbutton his shirt quickly and slid it off his shoulders and down his arms. I lifted the T-shirt he had underneath the shirt up over his head, causing him to lose contact with my neck. I ran my fingers up and down his perfectly toned chest. He quietly moaned. That was definitely something I wanted to hear again.

He pecked my lips speedily then upraised my shirt over my head and threw it behind us. Edward hesitated with his fingers on the clasp of my bra. "It's okay," I whispered to him. That seemed to be enough because he undid and discarded it.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me forward, then pushed me back so that I was lying flat on my back. He straddled me then leaned his head down and started kissing me everywhere. I became impatient and wiggled under him so that my breast was his next target. He chuckled silently then took my nipple into his mouth, while massaging the other with his thumb and index finger.

"Ohhh, Edward…" I moaned and arched my back slightly to give him better access. My hips jerked reflexively and he smiled. Edward switched sides, making me moan again. He was so good at this. Well, that's not surprising; Edward's amazing at everything he does.

He continued to explore me with his lips, kissing all my exposed skin. He finally made his way back up and I kissed him roughly. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him over so that he was the one laying flat and I was straddling him. I kissed behind his ears and down his neck, making my way to his chest. I kissed him everywhere and he let out a low moan.

I felt his erection on my stomach and I realized that I was extremely wet for him. I sat up and fiddled with the button on his jeans, having a hard time with the angle I was at. He reached down and helped, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. I pulled them down and he helped by kicking them off. I started to pull on the waistband of his briefs, making a mental note to tease him about his choice of underwear later.

Once they were off, I looked up into Edward's eyes questioningly. "Tell me if I do something… wrong." I blushed.

He smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I don't think that's really possible."

I nodded and scooted down so that I was between his legs. I kissed the tip of his penis then cautiously took him into my mouth as a explored the rest of him with my hands.

"Mmmm…" He moaned. I glanced up at him. His eyes were closed in pleasure. I gently started to move my head up and down, slowly at first then I started moving faster. He groaned out in pleasure, but still didn't moan my name like I secretly longed for him to do.

Edward placed both of his hands on the side of my face and lifted my head so that I wasn't touching him anymore. "What? Did I… was that wrong?" I asked, humiliated already.

"No, no, you have no idea how right that was, but I still want to be with you." He explained his voice husky. "Now I think we need to get those pants off of you because I've been exposed for some time now and you're still half way clothed. How is that fair?" He asked.

I smiled at his forwardness. He rolled us over so that I was in the hot seat again. I unbuttoned my jeans for him and he thirstily tugged them down, along with my panties. "I really like the polka dots, by the way." He said, referring to my matching bra and panty set that Alice had bought for me. I blushed.

He kissed my inner thighs and down my legs, teasing me. "Edward, please…" I begged, bucking my hips. I wanted him to touch me. And then he did. His tongue attacked my clit. I ran my fingers through is long hair and held him securely in place. "Oh my god, Edward! Don't stop, don't stop…"

He didn't, that's for sure. The next thing I knew, I was shaking with pleasure, screaming Edward's name over and over again. This was one the most amazing feelings I'd ever experienced and Edward was the one making me feel this way. He finally stopped and I was breathing heavily and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

He was grinning as he moved back up my body. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him sweetly over and over again. "I love you so much." I whispered and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said. He kissed my passionately then positioned himself at my center. "Tell me if I'm hurt you, okay?"

I nodded, butterflies returning in my stomach. He placed his hands on my hips and gently thrust into me. I let out a small whimper at the shot of pain. He stopped and looked at me, waiting for my okay. "Keep going." I said in a small voice. He didn't argue as he pushed into me again. There was still a small pain, but it was soon filled with pure pleasure.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to move in and out of me. "Oh, Edward! Uhh, go faster!" I screamed.

We were both panting, but he plunged into me quicker. I was yelling his name at the top of my lungs. We were finally together as one. He was making me feel so amazing and I wasn't ashamed to let him know it as my orgasm had me shaking.

I grew tight around him and that sent him over the edge. "Uhh, Bella! You're so tight… Fuck, Bella!" He grunted, making me secretly pleased. His thrusts were longer and harder. "Yes, yes, yes!" He yelled out in pleasure before collapsing on top of me. He was about to pull out of me, but I stopped him.

"No," I breathed. "Stay like this for a second. I like feeling… like we're connected." He smiled and we kissed for a few minutes.

I had happy and sad tears dripping down my cheeks, as did Edward. That was one of the only times I'd ever seen him cry. It really scared be; in a good and bad way. He had one arm around me and reached up with his other one to wipe my cheeks. I did the same for him.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled then we were quiet for a few seconds, holding each other closely.

"This place is sacred now," Edward joked and I giggled, but agreed with him. "You know what?" He asked after a few seconds.

"What?"

"I really wish you were the girl I lost my virginity too. It was way more special with you."

I smiled. "Really?" Edward nodded.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. "You know what?" I repeated.

"What?"

"I didn't know his tree house was so sturdy."

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Edward is to Bella!**


End file.
